Stolen
by KoiKyuuiKitai
Summary: Nezumi and Sion have broken into No.6 and taken something important. Very important. But what will the repercutions be? Will Nezumi be able to bear the responsiblity of what his actions cause? No slash, but characters are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Please!" Nezumi cried, "I'll pay you anything! I'll work for it! Please save him!"

The doctor sighed. This boy wouldn't go away.

"I'm sorry. I don't want any trouble here. If the city is looking for him I can't risk them finding him here. Go take your troubles somewhere else." Then he slammed the door in the boys face.

Nezumi stood, ridged. Where else was he supposed to go? It was the same everywhere. The boy in his arms was growing paler as his bandage grew redder. He gritted his teeth and racked his brains. He couldn't make contact with his allies. That would make things to complicated. Where else was there? Think!

"Nezumi?" the boy in his arms whispered, "where are we?"

Nezumi was a little worried by how week the boys voice sounded, but he tried not to show it.

"West district. Don't worry; I'm going to find you a doctor." Nezumi said firmly, "you're not going to die. Not on my watch."

"Nezumi," the boy breathed, "did we find it?"

"Yes," Nezumi said, "yes we did."

"That's good" the boy sighed, "that's good." Then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

'Don't worry, 'Nezumi thought, 'I'm not going to let you die Sion.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I was looking on my profile and realized someone actually did read this! I didn't think anyone had, so I didn't bother to update. If this is read by someone and you want me to update again, just let me know! I won't otherwise; I'm way to busy…**

**Anyway this is dedicated to those of you who read my fist chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nezumi turned from the door and looked around the crowed street. People would glance at Sion and then hurry away. A wound like his was almost always fatal in west district. You only lived if you were rich enough to buy a doctor.

"Nezumi!" a voice cried jerking him from his musings, "where have you been?"

Nezumi looked toward the voice without turning around. "Oh it's you. I'm busy right now."

Then he hurriedly started to walk off, in no particular direction. He didn't need any complications right now. And getting dog keeper involved would definitely do just that.

"Hey!" Dog keeper called, following, "where are you going? I've been looking for you everywhere. We need to talk. Bring 'the clueless one' too."

"Who?" Nezumi said, not really listening, and instead walking a little faster.

"You know Sion, "she said impatiently, still following, "where is he anyway?"

"I have to go, "Nezumi said trying to turn down a random alleyway.

"Hey!" she growled, grabbing him by the shoulder, "stop running-"

Her voice trailed off as he turned and she saw who he was carrying for the first time.

"Sion!" she cried, "what happened? He's wounded!" she glared at Nezumi "what are you doing? Get him to a doctor!"

"I've been trying!" Nezumi snapped, "It's not easy to get a doctor to help when the city's on your tail!"

"Why didn't you come to my place?" she asked quizzically, "I could have at least helped you look."

"I don't need your help." Nezumi said coldly.

She smacked his head. "Idiot! You may not but what about Sion? You're going to kill him with your pride! Come on, I'll get someone to come help at my inn."

They set off (Nezumi very grudgingly) to the outskirts of town.

_'I'll never be able to hide the truth for long,'_ Nezumi thought_, 'eventually she'll find out what we did.'_

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, this is all I have right now. If you want more, just tell me!**

**Thanks to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your great comments! I had no idea this story was so well liked! Here's a chapter as promised. I tried to make it longer for you guys, hope you like it!**

**I have to tell you, I can't always update on a day to day basis. I'm a junior in high school and have a lot of homework, and I also have a job. But I promise one at least once a week. Impute is always welcome, and I'd love to keep hearing from you guys. **

**This is for you, Project Zombie and P Kim!**

* * *

It was twilight when dog keeper's inn came into view. Nezumi was staggering from exhaustion, but refused to let dog keeper take Sion from him.

"He's my responsibility, "Nezumi insisted, walking unsteadily toward the door. Sion's bandage had long since come undone, and it hung loose and red around his midriff.

Dog keeper scoffed as she opened the door and held it as Nezumi entered. "It doesn't matter to me what delusions you have about your 'responsibility'. If you trip one more time, I'm taking him from you."

They stopped at the stairs and Nezumi looked at the doubtfully. Dog keeper smirked at his hesitation.

"Want help now?" she asked sweetly.

Nezumi glared at her and slowly began making his way up the stairs. His arms ached from carrying Sion all around town, but he wasn't going to let him go. The boy was much too important to him (not that he'd admit it out loud), and he wasn't going to let dog keeper, who was hardly bigger than Sion himself, to carry him.

There was also the matter of what the boy carried. Nezumi didn't know where Sion had hid the object on his person, but he wasn't going to let him go until he knew it was safely tucked away on a non injured person. Namely himself.

Nezumi reached the top and pulled Sion up more securely into his arms.

"This way, "dog keeper called, leading him into a room near the back of the inn. Nezumi followed, looking around carefully, taking in the room.

A low bed sat in a corner by the door, and a small dresser was positioned next to a wardrobe on the far wall. A window was open on another wall, letting in the last rays of the setting sun reflecting off the river that ran out of No. 6 nearby.

"You can lay him there," dog keeper said moving across the room and closing the window with a snap. "Don't worry about the sheets."

"I still need to find a doctor," Nezumi said tiredly, laying Sion carefully on the bed.

"I'll go," dog keeper said, pulling a tattered cloak over her head and shoulders. "Stay here with him, and try to stop the bleeding."

"Don't get followed, "Nezumi said dully as dog keeper left.

He turned to Sion and sighed heavily. "You've got to wake up Sion, "he whispered as he pulled off the blood soaked bandage. "I can't do this without you."

Sion didn't react and Nezumi carefully began taking off Sion's ruined shirt and jacket.

The wound was small, but against Sion's overly pale skin it looked gory. It bleed freely, pooling fresh blood onto the blood already dry on the boy's chest.

Pressing a clean rag to the wound, Nezumi pulled a small black rat from his pocket.

"Find it," Nezumi ordered, placing the rat on Sion's clothes. The rat obeyed and Nezumi waited anxiously, all the while putting pressure on Sion's injury.

It took 10 minutes before the rat emerged a small canister in its mouth. It ran to him and Nezumi placed the palm sized container in an inner most pocket. Now that it was safe, Nezumi turned his full attention to Sion. He was much too pale and sweating heavily. He'd been panting before because of his fever, but now he was too tired to do even that.

Nezumi did his best to make the boy comfortable and finally managed to slow the incessant bleeding. He sat back and watched Sion worriedly. All he could do now was wait for dog keeper to return. He hated having to rely on her, but he had little choice at the moment. He'd allow her to help, and then leave when Sion was able to be moved.

No need to put an ally in the line of fire.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm so sorry by the way. I totally meant to upload this sooner, but I had to work and then I got sick. I slept for 5 and a half hour's straight then woke up and realized I hadn't posted. Most of my postings will be kind of late at night most days, though probably not as late as this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to tell me what you thought. I have the whole story planned out so all you have to do is ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! i'm sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. it's completely inexcusable and I feel terrible about it. really, I do. so I made you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it. life just caught up with me. you know how it goes. I was going to update yesterday, then I fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon... weird for me and totally threw off my schedule. i'll be faster next time I promise. **

**so many reviews! I had no idea it would be so popular...**

**P-Kim: thanks again for reviewing, and no im not going to tell ANYONE what they stole. the only person who knows right now is my older sister. and its gonna stay that way.**

**Cake princess21: thank you so much! im glad you like it!**

**Yuuki: TO RIGHT YOU ARE! it is my duty to update and I hope to do better in the future! I'm not saying im to say if im going to kill sion or not, but I hope to make you cry with the angst im planning. this will be a SAD STORY! just saying. I don't do happy fic's. thanks again for you great review. I have to say it made my day when I read it :D!**

**Pandora: I know my chapters are short and im TRYING to make them longer and failing miserably. hopefully this one will be better. I have to tell you though, im not in junior high. im in high school. I don't quiet know where you got that idea from but im 17 in a week. I hope you enjoy this too!**

**thanks again for all your great reviews!**

**I keep forgetting these... I think it obvious that I don't own N0.6 though...**

* * *

Dog keeper rushed through the streets, avoiding thieves and merchants of stolen goods. None of west district is what anyone could call good, but this area was worse than the rest. Under normal circumstances Dog Keeper would avoid this area like the plague, but today she was here for a reason.

Sion was hurt, badly and she knew only one person who would help her. And they lived in this area.

She carefully avoided a puddle of partially congealed blood in the road and slipped down a deserted side street. Her destination was nearing and she tried to move faster, without looking too frantic. Every minute she wasted was a little bit of Sion's life slipping away. She didn't trust that Rat to take good care of the boy. After all, she'd done that before and look where'd that got them.

A scuffle broke off further down the road, and she moved down a different street to avoid it, cursing under herself under her breath for getting distracted. It would get her killed out here, and people were depending on her to bring a doctor.

_Or the next best thing, _she thought ruefully.

No doctor would be willing to help them, and none would be skilled enough any how. All good doctors were snatched up by other cities or privately employed by the rich. No, Dog Keeper would have to get help from another source. Nezumi wouldn't approve, but since when did she care about him?

Suddenly, the building she was after came into view. It was run down and old, but all the buildings in west district were like that, her own inn included. No sign hung in the doorway but Dog Keeper knew it was a shop. Most people had stores outside in the open air, but this man, she knew, was not like any other. He preferred to not be seen, which was why Dog Keeper knew it was going to be difficult to get him to agree to come help. She was going to have to pull every favor this man owed her to get him to come, which was saying something.

The man owed her his life, several times over.

She hurried to the door, slightly out of breath and knocked lightly on the ages wood.

There was no response.

She knocked again louder this time, and heard someone move around inside.

" I know you're in there, Henry! It's Dog Keeper! I need a favor!"

There was a shuffle on the other side and she heard a voice grumble, "When do you not?"

She sighed loud enough for the man to hear. "I can't go to anyone else for this Henry. You're the only one I can ask."

There was a pause and then, "Why should I help you?"

She smirked, "Because if you do, I'll consider us even."

The effect the words had was immediate. The door swung open, revealing the person on the other side. He was an older man, and his black hair was flecked with gray. His clothes accurately portrayed the poverty he (and the rest of west district) lived in. His gray jacket was torn and rolled up to the elbows to allow for more maneuverability. His simple black pants were equally torn, and his shoes were scuffed and beaten.

"what did you say?" Henry asked looking at her in lidded suspicion. Her smirk widened.

"I said if you helped me I'd consider us even. No more debts. You'd owe me nothing, far as I'd be concerned." She said confidently.

The man looked completely floored. "Completely? I don't think I want to know what would be worth so much to you. I still owe you a lot after all." The last part was said with only a hint of bitterness.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Why don't you let me in, and we'll talk about it." She waited patiently while he looked around cautiously before frowning darkly and letting her in.

The inside was just as run down as the exterior, but it was mostly clean. She plopped herself down in an empty chair without invitation and the man followed suit, though noticeably slower.

He gave her a dark look before sighing again and looking at the ceiling."What do you want Dog Keeper? It must be huge if you're willing to go so far to convince me."

"You wouldn't do it otherwise," She said shrugging. after a moments hesitation she added, "It involves the city."

Henry leapt to his face looking murderous. "What! I refuse! I don't care what it is you want me to do. I hate them. You know that! Why did you even bother coming?!"

"Calm down!" she said standing as well. "I don't expect you to get involved with them. I need your help with something else. I just thought I'd warn you that the city is involved."

Henry was breathing heavily, but he stayed silent, so she continued. "Some one go hurt, and need a doctor."

"I'm no doctor." the man snorted. "Look I'll heal your dogs all you want, but I'm not a people person. I can't help you."

"No one else will help!" She growled angrily. "You're the last person I can ask. He's going to die, unless someone helps him. Please I need your help."

Henry looked at her carefully before he scowled suddenly. "Why do you care so much? What happened to 'one man for himself'? You never used to get attached to anyone. What's different about this person?"

She shifted uncomfortably. It was true that she never used to get close to people. How had Sion managed to worm his way into her heart? Or Nezumi's for that matter. The man was like a bloke of stone. But even he cared about Sion.

"He's just one of those people, that can make anyone care about them. And I mean anyone." she smirked "He even has that rat wound round his little finger"

THAT made Henry raise an eyebrow. "You mean Eve?! Just who is this person?"

"A Reject form No.6" she said truthfully. at his ark look she added, "they tried to kill him when he found out to much about some plan they have. tried to send him to the correction facility. Nezumi saved him, though I don't know why. You'd have to ask him."

Henry sighed again running a hand through his massy hair. "How'd did he get injured?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think he was shot, but I could be wrong. Nezumi wouldn't let him go. All I know is it's bad. he's lost a lot of blood. Please, I can't let him die."

Henry looked at her thoughtfully, then turned away." I wont do it for free. You willing to pay?"

She grinned, "Nezumi will pay whatever you want. He's not going to let Sion die, no matter what. What ever price you name, he'll pay."

Henry gave her one last look before he slapped his forehead. "You're not going to leave are you?" He didn't even wait for a response before saying, "Fine I'll help, but don't expect to much. I may just make it worse." he grabbed a medical bag from a closet before following her out the door.

" I highly doubt that," Dog Keeper said finally heading down a side ally. "He's already as bad as you can get."

"Then what have you got to loose?" Henry said snidely.

Dog Keeper couldn't agree more.

* * *

**So, how was it? I really hope this is longer. it feels like it, but its so hard to tell with these. **

**tell me if you want more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so I know its been...a while, but I warned you guys I wouldn't update if no asked me to. no one asked so I didn't bother. I looked at how long it's been and decided to take pity on you guys. this is JUST A TEASER CHAPTER! I don't have time to write a full chapter, but this is better than nothing. if you guys want more TELL ME and ill write it as soon as I can. try to let me no this week if you can, as I have AP test coming up and I have to study for them. **

**many thanks to P-Kim for being the ONLY person to review. I wrote this for you. hope you like it. **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A CLIFF HANGER!**

**also I don't own NO.6 (duh)**

* * *

The man paced angrily, trying not to kill any of the agents in the room. But really, their ineptitude astounded him! how hard was it to capture to boys one of which was grievously injured? you'd think he was asking for the world!

He breathed out heavily through his nose, trying to calm him temper. He was in control of part of the worlds top cities. It wouldn't do to appear frazzled on an level. Not in front of his men at least.

"Sir?" a voice interrupted his musings through a com link on his ear.

"What is it?" His tone not betraying any of his internal frustrations.

"We've located the targets. They're currently hiding inside an abandoned inn." The news sent elation through him. Finally, some good news.

"Do you have a team ready, Captain?"

"Ready and waiting, Sir."

A dark grin spread over the mans face. Those ants would pay for messing with NO. 6. "Then you may proceed. And Captain?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I want them brought in, dead or alive. No matter the cost. "

"Yes Sir. No matter the cost. We wont fail."

They'd better not or his temper might break. "See that you don't"

The line went dead, and the man sat in a deep arm chair. He looked out the window happily at the city that was his. Soon, very soon there'd be no one to stand in his way. Then he'd proceed with his plan.

The world would bow to NO.6.

* * *

**not as much of a cliff hanger as I'd hoped. still, what do you think? I know it's short, it's just supposed to be a teaser. I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't update if you didn't ask me to. I really like this story, so please tell me if you want more! I love hearing from you guys!**

**please ask for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**and here it is! as promised! sorry its so late! one chapter, just for you guys! thanks so much for your comments! I totally loved them. **

**for any of you who wonder ****_why _****I comment on my own story, I promised myself that I would NEVER post a chapter with just an author note. I HATE! it when people do that. it gets you all excited for nothing. rest assured I will never ever do that to you. **

**I was thinking of putting this story on a set schedule, but ill only do that if I know enough people are interested. do you want me to make up a plan for when ill update? if so please let me know, and when you'd like them. max is once a week, at least until summer. if enough people ask, I will do my upmost to set a schedule for myself and stick to it. ill even do specific days if y'all want :D just let me know!**

**P-Kim: pleased to say that reveal is fast approaching! it should be in one of the next three chapters unless something drags long(which it shouldn't) thanks for sticking with me!**

**Cake princess: Good luck on yours as well! may we all get 5's on our tests. sadly it will keep me off fanfic for a while. I shouldn't even be one right now, but whatever. I still have a week...(the procrastination clock is ticking...) thanks so much for your support of my story!**

**I don't own...**

**be sure to tell me what kind of schedule you want!**

**NOW the chapter!**

* * *

A soft knock at the door caught Nezumi's attention immediately. He rose from his place by Sion's side looking at the door warily.

"Who's there?" he said from the bed.

"Calm down Rat, it's just me. I brought help, so open up." Dog Keepers voice sounded from the door.

Nezumi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and went to the door. Dog Keeper came in quickly, followed by a middle aged man with white streaked black hair. Nezumi fixed him with a hard stare.

"And you are?"

The man glanced his way before heading over to the table in the center of the room. "My name is Henry. And you must be Eve. Which makes _him...?"_

_"_His name is Sion." Nezumi said, closing the door softly. "Can you help him?"

Henry tried to hide a grimace. "I can _try. _I'm not a doctor, really. I'm more of a vet. But I have some practice on people."

Nezumi glared at Dog Keeper, who'd moved over to Sion's side. "I thought you'd get some one who could help..."

It was Henry's turn to glare. "Hey now, no one said I couldn't help him. At this point, I'm your best bet. No one else is going to want to get involved. But I'm sure you figured that out for yourself."

As he spoke, he began to lay out the tools from his bag out onto the table. He glanced over at Sion, his gaze lingering on his stark white hair and the red 'snake' on his face. Glancing away, his eyes landed on some extra sheets in a corner.

He pointed at them and said, "Grab those would you? We can use them as a divider."

It took Nezumi a moment to understand.

He growled "There's no way I'm letting you operate on him unless I can see you."

Henry looked at him annoyed. "And if he cries out and you distract me, what then? I could hurt him more, and quite possibly kill him. Are you willing to risk that?"

Dog Keeper glanced at the sheets, before grabbing them and tying some up to the rafters.

"What are you doing?" Nezumi seethed.

Dog Keeper shrugged. "I'm not willing to risk Sion. Besides, I trust Henry. And you trust me. So it works, right?"

Nezumi looked at her angrily, but said nothing. Finally he sighed. "Fine. But I still want to be able to see _him._" He said with a pointed look at Henry.

The man shrugged, rolling up his sleeves, and putting on a pair of surgical gloves. "I cant promise that, but I'll do my best to stay in one place for the most part. Just don't distract me."

"Do you have any anesthetics?" Dog Keeper asked looking hopeful.

Henry simply shook his head. "It's impossible to get right now. I'll have to make do with some knock out gas." At Nezumi's put out face he added "It's the best I can do."

Nezumi nodded. "Just do your best." He looked nervous for the first time. "I can't loose him. Please, he has to make it."

Henry looked at Nezumi oddly. "What's so special about him? How's he managed to worm his way into both you and Dog Keeper's hearts?"

Nezumi blinked at that, then glanced at the blushing Dog Keeper who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't think you can put it into words. He's just Sion. It's the way he is. You'd have to talk to him to understand."

Henry dragged the table behind the sheet, carful to stay in Nezumi's sight, before lifting a scalpel.

"Well I guess I'll just have make sure he lives, so I can figure it out for myself."

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? sorry again it's late. I got to studying for my AP exam, and couldn't get to this until today. I hope you all like it. **

**I really don't like righting henry. he's so weird. what do you guys think about him? I think he needs to stop being so cynical, so I can right about a nice OC. **

**now that I think about it, he's a lot like me. maybe that's why he's so easy to write. TT^TT I wish I was nicer. im working on it. there will be a couple more OC's in here, just warning you. none of them will be like henry though. im hoping to get a nice one in here somewhere, but I don't know if shell make it through the editing im doing. she might just not work with the story going the way it is. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! for any one who didn't read the note up top, i'm thinking of putting this story on a set schedule. if you want me to, please review and tell what day of the week, and how often. max is once a week, until summer, and I cant promise another one this week. please tell me what you want!**

**thanks again to everyone who reads this! tell me what you think, and if you want more (which I know all of you do...)**

**Thank you! **

**-KoiKyuuiKitai**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! long time no see! next chapter, sooner than last time!**

**I noticed no one said anything about a schedule. do you guys want it or not? if you don't like suspense, I can fix that. **

**don't have much to say this chapter. except that I want school to be over =.=**

**P-Kim: you're so faithful about reviewing! thanks so much! and if you don't like suspense you can fix that. if you give me a day, ill do it just for you ^.^**

**yuki-san127: thanks for your review! and wonder no longer the next chapter is here!**

**I say I try to make these longer. what do you think?**

**me sa no own this...**

* * *

The next few hours that followed were some of the most stressful Nezumi had ever experienced. Henry worked hard on Sion, doing his upmost to save the white haired teen. Not a word was said for over 3 hours, until Henry laid down a needle.

"I'm going to need help wrapping him up." he said tiredly, lifting a roll of bandages.

Nezumi stood quickly and made his way around the looked at Sion worriedly, taking in every inch of him.

Sion lay sweeting and pail on the table. The wound in his abdomen was sown shut with small tight stiches, but the skin round it was an angry red.

At Henry's direction he lifted Sion into an upright position and held him there as the vet began to tie the strips of cloth tightly around his mid section. Sion groaned slightly at the pressure, but he did not wake. Nezumi cast a worried glance at Dog Keeper, who returned the look.

"Soooo...is he gonna be okay?" Dog Keeper asked, breaking the silence.

Henry didn't answer, only finished tying off the bandage. He sat heavily in a chair, leaning into the warn cushion. After another moment, he spoke.

"I did what I could for him, and the surgery went well. But there's only so much I can do. It's up to him now. He seems like a strong boy, "He added awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Nezumi nodded, laying Sion back onto the table. Dog Keeper sent him a look, before standing.

"Come on. Lets get him into a bed. Staying on that hard table's not going to help him any."

Nezumi glared at her, before standing as well. He lifted Sion alone, pointedly ignoring Dog Keepers unspoken offer to help. It didn't stop her from opening the door for him, holding it as he maneuvered Sion and himself out. She then turned to Henry.

"We still need to discus payment. What's this going to cost?" She asked, all business.

Henry tore his gaze from the door, having watched Nezumi cart Sion away. "It wasn't easy, so it's not going to be cheep." he cautioned. Dog keeper nodded. "But I'm not going to rip you off either. It'll be fair. Even if I'm not used to working on people."

"I expected as much." Dog Keeper said, before headed toward the door. "I'll be right back."

Henry watched her go, pondering on the odd trio. wondering what this boy could be like to change the people he knew this much.

* * *

Several rooms over, Nezumi was getting Sion comfortable in the only bed available in the huge Inn. The bed seemed to swallow the boy up, despite the fact it was only a single.

Nezumi wasn't quiet sure what he was supposed to do now. He'd brought a doctor, if he could be called that, and Sion was all patched up. They had a comfortable place to spend the night, and for now the city wasn't aware of their whereabouts. At least Nezumi didn't think so. He couldn't risk moving Sion anyway. They wouldn't be able to spend more than a single night here, Nezumi wasn't going to risk getting captured. Or the questions that would uncountable be asked.

Behind him the door creaked open, and Nezumi spun quickly reaching for his dagger. It was only Dog Keeper.

Nezumi sighed running a hand through his hair(1). "What do you want?" He asked curtly.

Dog keeper scowled at him, sitting down loudly in a chair. "This is my inn." she reminded him with a smirk. "I can go wherever I want. Besides, Henry's expecting to get paid."

"Your point?" Nezumi asked annoyed. He turned back to Sion, who hadn't moved.

"So you have to pay him." Dog keeper said leaning the chair back.

"Why don't you pay him?" Nezumi said over his shoulder, not bothering to get up.

Dog keeper let her chair down with a bang. "Cause you have a lot of money, that's why. And Sion is 'your responsibility' right?" she said with a grin.

Nezumi ground his teeth, leveling a glare at the girl, who didn't even blink. After a moment, he reached into a pocket pulling out a small bag which he tossed to her. She caught it deftly, before peering inside.

"This should be more than enough." She said, obviously pleased.

"I want the extra back." Nezumi said sternly as she stood.

"yeah, yeah." she said waving a hand airily. At the door she paused and cast a glance back at Sion, still motionless on the bed. "I hope he get's better soon."

Nezumi turned his gaze back to the bed, not speaking. After a moment the door swung shut.

"Yeah, me too." Nezumi said softly to the empty room.

* * *

**thought about ending it here, but i'll be nice**

* * *

Just outside a dark inn, several groups of people hid in the shadows. A kind of suspense hung in the air. The anticipation of fight.

"Remember, we're to bring both boys in. Dead or Alive." One man said quietly to the others. There was no response, not that the man was expecting one. "Don't bother to come back if you fail. this mission is worth more than any of your sorry lives, so don't mess it up."

Again no response.

"Lets move out." the man said, smirking at the tension.

And twenty well armed men set off into the night.

* * *

**1) I don't know if that's really a 'nezumi' thing to do, but I was tired of making him glare.**

**I know it wasn't as long as It could be, but really this chapter didn't want to be written. **

**did any of ya'll know that I don't actually reread these? and that I have no Beta? so if you see any mistakes, please forgive me. I know that there are plenty. though I do try my best to get them all.**

**Blaugh, i'm not looking forward to writing this confrontation seen. it's just not my thing. even in the original draft it sucked. so please bear with me here.**

**AGAIN if any o you ant a schedule, please ask. summers coming and im well on my way to getting my own computer. you all know what that means! easier updates!**

**thank you all again.**

**-KoiKyuuKitai**


	8. Chapter 8

**the dreaded chapter... the fight scene. word of warning I don't consider myself good at these so don't expect much.**

**many thanks to all who reviewed, but still no ones asked for a specific day so I guess you don't get one. Ill tell you all right now that I probably wont be able to update next week, so ill try to do two this week. key word ****_try_****. it may not succeed. **

**un-named guest: thank you so much for that! im glad you like it, and I completely understand. I have the same problem with ****a lot**** of stories. and I know how difficult it is when people stop updating all the good ones. I promise I wont be one of those people. as long as I know people are reading, ill update as much as possible! thanks again for your review.**

**P-Kim: as always you're the first person to review! this story would have stopped along time ago without you. if you can beta and you want to do this story you are welcome to it. I don't actually have one right now, but would like one. let me know if you're interested. also I really appreciate your complements. ive had my doubts about doing this, and what you said made me really happy ^.^**

**I know this story has short chapters but im trying to do better! this one will be longer I promise!**

**no I don't own this... I do however own henry, though you are welcome to him as well as anyone else that's mine.**

* * *

It was just past one in the morning when several windows and doors throughout the inn opened silently. Figures dressed all in black crept across the dusty floors, padding across the open spaces of moon light floors carefully. Not a sole was stirring in the entire building as the men made there way out into the hallways.

"Maintain radio silence until I give the word." the Captain said softly. "We are to apprehend them both, dead or alive."

There was no answer, as ordered, but a variety of nods despite the fact they were alone in their respective rooms.

And then the search began.

Figures ran almost shadow like from door to door, checking each one carefully for their targets. Room after room held only dust, like the rooms they had entered through. It had been a mistake on the captains part to order radio silence. Had he not, he would have realized much sooner that something was wrong.

Though the inn was often less occupied than normal, it was never empty. But it was tonight.

Randomly throughout the inn, figures started to disappear with much less silence then they entered. 10 such men had vanished before their cries of alarm and pain suddenly caught their leaders attention.

"Report!" the man cried into the mike as another scream of pain split the air. "What's going on out there!?"

"We're not sure sir!" came the retort. "But several of the men have gone missing."

"Call in," the man said sweeting slightly. This could not be happening.

"this is alpha A"

"B"

...

"D"

...

"Beta A"

...

"C"

...

...

"E"

And so it continued. On and on, until the last had reported in. All in all 11 total men were missing. Somehow the targets knew that they were there.

"How many assailants are there?" the Capitan snapped.

"Unknown sir. We didn't even realize there were people missing." The man sounded close to panicking.

There was a fizzle as an unknown voice joined in. "... Now that's just sad. Can't even notice when you're own troops go down. And here I was giving No.6 a little bit of credit."

"Who is this!? What have you done with my men?" The man shouted.

When the voice responded it was cold. "You should Know better than to give away your position."

At the same time a knife came out of a shadow and stuck the man in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, and there were cries of alarm over the earpiece followed but barking and more shouting. Then there was only silence.

"Who I am is not important. It's you that we need to be worrying about. This is my inn and I don't stand for free loaders."

A door next to the man opened, and he turned towards it lifting his gun the best he could. But the doorway was empty. a crash sound behind him, and the world went dark.

His last conscience thought was "I've failed..."

* * *

Nezumi watched impassively as Dog Keeper directed her dogs through the ambush. He'd known that the city would be sending someone after them eventually and so had prepared accordingly. He had had a hard time dragging Sion of the bed and into a dark hidden closet, but it had been worth it. When the men had checked the room, they went right past them and had no idea they'd completely missed their targets.

Nezumi had then dragged himself and a still limp Sion out of the dusty closet, checked Sion's bandages, and set out to regroup with Dog Keeper. Henry had left as soon as He'd been paid, not wanting to get involved with them anymore. He had expressed his wish that Sion get well and left without a backward glance. Though Dog Keeper had managed to extract the promise that if Sion needed anymore help, they could take him to Henry. So long as they pay extra.

The hallways were quiet now, and no movement could be seen in any of the rooms. Nezumi ignored several puddles of blood on the ground as he passed, but made sure to keep Sion's trailing feet out of them. That was the last thing he needed. Walking the streets with a boy who had bloody shoes. Because he didn't plan to stay here long. As soon as he settled this with Dog Keeper, he'd be on his way. One attack was enough to send him the message.

He couldn't stop running. And he couldn't get anyone else involved.

Dog Keeper wouldn't like it. Heck, she'd hate it. But it didn't matter. Nezumi couldn't get her involved anymore. And she shouldn't care so much, it would only get her killed. She was one of the few people Nezumi could stand. He'd prefer it if she didn't die. Anyone else would say they were friends. But Nezumi had only one friend. And that was the boy currently hanging from his grasp.

He finally reached the door to Dog Keepers room and slowly pushed it open. A single light, hung from the ceiling, illuminated the scene.

Dog Keeper was standing in front of a man tied to a chair. The man had been stripped of every thing but his pants. A knife wound on his back appeared to be hastily wrapped, but it did little but slow the bleeding. Dog Keeper obviously didn't care if the man lived or died. His belongings had been stacked on the table behind Dog Keeper. There were several guns, as well as a tracking device that lay dismantled on top of a very nice black jacket which was marred only by the thin hole in the back by the shoulder.

Dog Keeper looked up as he entered, her eyes automatically going to Sion hanging from his grasp.

"You shouldn't have moved him." She said frowning. The man turned as she spoke, eyes locking with Nezumi's before flitting to Sion.

Nezumi smirked at him. "So close. And yet, So far. Better luck next time. Or not, that would work better for me."

The man glared at him, barely hiding a grimace as his awkward position tugged at his wound.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back. He'll kill me."

"Who will kill you?" Nezumi questioned as we pulled Sion around the chair toward the bed tucked away in the corner. The man followed him as he moved, but did not speak.

Dog Keeper sighed angrily. "That's what I've been trying to find out for the past ten minutes. He wont talk."

Nezumi gently placed Sion on the bed before he pulled a second chair in front of the man sitting on it with the tall part facing the man. He grinned darkly at him, relishing as the man shivered involuntarily.

"Then I guess we'll have to make him."

* * *

**and cut. you all hate me don't you. I figured id try a cliff hanger this time. did I do good? writing evil Nezumi was fun and I look forward to doing it again in the next chapter. for those of you who haven't realized I love being mean to my characters. and I'm very good at whump. making my characters do bad things is fun for me. I'm such a bad person *grins like Nezumi* **

**but that's next chapter. who knows if there's a good viewing ill post it tomorrow. I have the day off of work, so who knows what will happen.**

**this chapter was weird to write. the beginning was strange, what with no real point of view, but I think I transitioned well. what do you guys think?**

**thank you all for your support and your comments. I love to see them.**

**-KoiKyuuKitai**


End file.
